10:00
by Kieren
Summary: KainRuka. At ten o'clock on different occasions, something happens.


**A/N**: The idea just screamed at me, and I had to obey its commands and write it down. Jeez. Anyway, when I knew that Akatsuki Kain of Vampire Knight had_ some _feelings for Ruka Souen, I wanted them to get together. Immediately. LOL. I mean, Ruka c'mon, get over Kaname! So for this fic, I was just doing some day dreaming, and before you can even say 'Vampire', I'd already typed this out. Pardon me for my mistakes if I have made any.

Thank you for those who reviewed! :D

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Vampire Knights.

* * *

**Human years: 18 **

Ruka smiles softly as she fingers the hand draped over hers, her body starting to take note of its position it is in. She can feel Kain's breath on her neck, and she closes her eyes contentedly before reopening them. It stations themselves on the clock hanging on the wall, and she mentally registers the time in her head.

10 pm.

Kain's leg shifts between hers, and she stiffens. She doesn't want to wake him up yet. Ruka does not know why, but she wants time to stop now, and remain just as it is.

His hand beneath the material of her nightgown shifts and she feels his whole torso move as well. Quickly, the blond closes her eyes and pretends to be in a deep slumber. She feels Kain's chin on her shoulder and then his lips brush against the slope of her cheek ever so lightly.

"Ruka, you're...awake!"

At the last word, he grabs her by the waist and she squeals in surprise at his sudden outburst of playfulness and the feel of his hands on her waist.

"Akatsuki!" she gasps. "Kain!"

He chuckles against her shoulder and she turns her head to get a glimpse of him...

...only to be received by his lips.

He plunges deep into her mouth with his dexterous tongue, and does a thorough dissection of it before releasing her.

"Hey beautiful."

She turns and stare at him, looking very unlike the noble and ladylike female vampire of the Night Class.

He has never spoken in such a tone before. It sounds very Aido-like.

"You had the nerve to just pounce on me like that!" She manages, blushing a little.

For once, she is glad she could finally _see_. See _Akatsuki Kain_.

**Human years: 25 **

Kain moves over Ruka languidly, one hand reaching up to stroke her cheek with his knuckles as she emits a throaty mew, her hand curling into the bedcloths.

"Kain...please..."

"Easy there," he replies huskily, a hot palm coming to rest on her thigh.

He lowers his head for another earth shattering kiss and Ruka threads her fingers through his hair while surrendering to him.

Kain's glazed eyes touches her own ones, and she gives him a dazed smile as they break away.

He looks so good, she thinks dreamily.

The grandfather clock outside their room chimes as ten o'clock strikes.

**Human years: 29**

Kain watches as his wife struggles with the zip at the back, and the male vampire relaxes against the wall, arms crossing over his flat and toned chest.

"Kain, are you_ relaxing _over there?" Ruka asks snappishly.

"No," he replies, a familiar gleam in his eyes. "I'm enjoying the view over here."

Ruka colours rapidly as she catches his eyes in the mirror, and concentrates on her zip instad.

It_ is _true that Kain is enjoying the view that Ruka currently provides; her smooth creamy back is exposed until the very end of her spine, and her blue satin dress is not helping either. The straps of the material are sliding off her shoulders, and Kain has finally decided to move.

"I'll help you with that." He says, placing his hands on either sides of her while leaning against the dressing table for support and trapping her against his chest, his eyes making contact with hers. Ruka's breath hitches; the look in his eyes is indescribable.

"But," The aristocrat ducks his head to nuzzle her exposed neck. "Let me finish _this_ first."

Kain pulls her against his chest and he drops his head as the female vampire grabs the end of his untucked shirt as his tongue flicks out and licks her smooth skin carefully before turning her around and crashing his lips onto hers.

Ruka feels the smooth material drop around her feet and she twines her arms around the aristocrat's neck.

A little while later, Kain realises its only ten, and he is thankful that Ruka has decided to get ready _4 hours_ before the ball.

**Human years: 35**

"Ren, no!"

Ruka watches with an amusing smile as her four year old daughter makes a grab for her father's earring, and Kain manages to pull his head away from the girl fast enough, the silver cross on his ear lobe dangling merrily.

"You are _very_ fast, aren't you?" the male vampire asks, kissing his daughter on the cheek and the small girl giggles.

"Aa, aa, papa!"

Ruka smiles as Kain approaches her, kissing her fully on the lips.

"I told you not to wear that," she says reproachfully.

Kain laughs, tipping her chin for another kiss.

"See you later, Ruka."

He shuts the door behind him and the grandfather clock reads ten'o clock.

"Mama!" Akatsuki Ren calls out.

Ruka turns to her daughter and smiles as the girl gurgles. She knows he will come back.

Soon.

* * *

Ren: Water Lily

Thanks for your precious time!:D


End file.
